1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to packaging for delicate instruments. More particularly, this invention relates to packaging for surgical instruments that is designed to hold and protect the instruments in a manner such that delicate features of the instruments are not damaged during shipping, storage, or other handling.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A number of sterile, single use surgical instruments have recently been developed. Since such instruments are intended for a single use prior to disposal, it is generally necessary to package the instruments individually in order to maintain the sterility of each instrument prior to use. Thus, the development of disposable surgical instruments has created a need for adjunctive packaging which is specially adapted to meet the requirements of these instruments. In addition, the development of sterile, disposable surgical instruments has created a need for adjunctive packaging which not only maintains the individual sterility of these instruments, but also protects delicate features of the instruments, such as, the cutting blades of microsurgical knives and the tips of microsurgical cannulas.
The present invention is directed toward meeting the above-described specific needs in connection with the packaging of surgical instruments, as well as meeting a more generalized need for the packaging of other types of delicate instruments.